Till death do we meet
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Two people very different in every way except one, they're both dead. What will happen when one saves another? Will they strive to set eachother free or will their pasts distroy them?
1. Chapter 1:Savior

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

"So, the priestess Kikyo huh?"

Kikyo spun around as she heard that. "Funny, I don't know you but you know me."

"Naraku said you were old but I didn't believe him. Guess I was wrong. My name's Bankotsu." The man said.

Kikyo gasped. "How do you know him?"

"I'm not supposed to say." Bankotsu replied as he walked past her.

Kikyo noticed something off about his aura was like hers. "You're dead. Why are you here?"

"Speak for yourself." Bankotsu replied as he walked away from the late miko.

Three weeks later

Kikyo launched another arrow at the youkai in front of her. This one was persistent, Kikyo knew something was wrong with it. No youkai would survive a battle with her for this long…unless…

"Oh, no!" Kikyo shouted in realization.

The demon was a ghost and she couldn't fight back, it was purposely holding the fight so it could drain her power. Kikyo took off in a run hoping to outwit the beast.

'I'll lure it to the sacred spring, not demon can ever exist there, living or dead.'

She could see the clearing ahead of her, but the youkai swiped its claws at her throwing the poor woman off balance. Kikyo fell to the ground with a hard thud quickly she raised her bow in an attempt to block it's next attack but right when the youkai went to strike the bow it screamed in terror as it was chopped in half. Kikyo glanced to the side to where the attack had come from.

"You looked like you needed some help."

Kikyo knew that voice from before.

"It had the advantage of surprise, that is all." She replied. "It will not happen again."

Kikyo tried to stand up but she didn't have enough souls in her to do so and quickly collapsed. Bankotsu looked at her shaking his head. With no warning he scooped Kikyo into his arms and started walking to his camp.

"What are you doing? Release me." Kikyo demanded.

"Relax, you can't walk in this state, I'm taking you back home with me." Bankotsu answered.

"Release me now. I do not need your help." Kikyo barked.

"What is your problem? You're obviously too weak from that youkai to stand let alone go home." Bankotsu pointed out. "I would never leave a woman alone I such a predicament."

"You don't know me very well do you?" Kikyo replied.

"No, I don't but you're still a woman in need of help." Bankotsu reasoned.

"I was never a woman, female, yes, but never a woman. In death this is no different."

"I highly doubt that." Bankotsu commented. "Every woman needs a strong man to protect them right?"

Kikyo laughed. "You think you can be that man?"

"If I need to be yes." He answered.

"Well you don't. You can't save someone who is already dead." Kikyo explained.

"I beg to differ."

"Why?"

"Because I just did." Bankotsu told her.

'Yes,' Kikyo thought. 'I guess you did. Didn't you?'


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting His Family

Bankotsu carefully opened the door while still carrying Kikyo. Kikyo sighed, no matter how much she had protested he never put her down.

"Oi! Mina, I'm back!" He shouted at the doorway.

'So, he has children, do they know he is dead?' Kikyo asked herself.

"Hey, O-Ankai! What took you so long?" Someone asked.

"Where are you at?" Bankotsu asked.

"In the living room!" Another voice answered.

'His siblings are still alive? How long ago was his death, surely they know he does not belong in this realm?'

Bankotsu carried Kikyo into the living room. There she found six me sitting around a table playing cards. Some were drinking others weren't. Kikyo saw they're weapons were all in a corner of the room. Fortunately Bankotsu saw this as well.

"Hey! Don't you see we have a woman as our guest? Put those where they belong." Bankotsu ordered as he placed Kikyo on the couch.

"Aww, but it's easier to just leave them there." Jaskotsu whined.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"You're all deceased. Why are you here?" Kikyo asked the group.

Suikotsu looked up after hearing that. "How do you know that?"

"I am a priestess and can see it in all you're auras." She answered.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" Renkotsu yelled.

"What is wrong with you Ankai?" Mukotsu asked. "Although she is rather beautiful."

Kikyo glared at him.

"Look, she's hurt okay? Leave her alone guys."

"I'm fine, I didn't need your help to begin with." Kikyo stated to Bankotsu. "And if the short freak touches me he's dead."

"The least you can do is thank me and don't talk shit about my men."

"Do you need my help Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked.

"I'm alright, just leave me alone and I will be gone by morning." Kikyo told the group.

"Why can't you just accept my help?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why would you help a person who isn't supposed to be helped because her one goal is to help man kind?" Kikyo shot back.

Bankotsu was shocked. Something about how she said that was just wrong. Her voice almost cracked when she said that.

With the guys out of the house Bankotsu picked up Kikyo again and put her in his bedroom, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Just as he was closing the door he heard her speak.

"Inuyasha…why, why did you betray me? What…did I do wrong…you murderer."

His tan face paled Kikyo had been murdered by the man she loved? Bankotsu could never forgive a man who would do that. He vowed to help Kikyo.


	3. Chapter3:Kikyo's killer

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. Shock took hold of her as she realized she was not at her temple, or in Inuyasha's forest. So where was she?

'Oh, that's right. That man, Bankotsu, brought me here.' Kikyo noted that the window blinds were shut so it was probably early in the morning. She got up from the futon and put it away in the closet. Kikyo then decided to leave this place without anyone knowing. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Suikotsu was at the stove making breakfast. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, are you hungry by any chance?" He asked.

Kikyo let a smile grace her face; "I don't eat."

"What?" Suikotsu asked in shock.

"I don't eat." Kikyo repeated. "I'm not alive, remember?"

"Neither are any of us but we still get hungry."

Kikyo turned her head, "That's because you have your natural bodies. The one that you see right now is nothing but a construct of ashes and magic."

Suiktosu was still did not believing her. "I bet if you got cut you would bleed just like everyone else does."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? You think so?"

She saw the knife on the counter and grabbed it. Suikotsu was worried she was going to slit her own throat using the knife. Kikyo smiled at him then stabbed the knife strait through her right hand. She didn't make a sound, nothing in her expression said she was in pain. As Kikyo pulled the knife out no blood came to the cut. She lifted her hand to show him the wound. Suikotsu stared in awe. There was a large hole where the knife had been, but no blood, no flaps of broken skin, nothing. And from Kikyo's face, there was never any pain.

"How, how is that possible?" Suikotsu wondered.

"As I said, my body is not real. You and every man in this house, is living dead. That means you can eat drink and pass off as normal humans. No one without spiritual powers would know the difference. I am undead, I can not eat, or drink, and anyone who tries to hurt me would know that I am not now, nor will I ever be, human" Kikyo explained.

Kikyo walked out the door leaving the poor doctor in shock.

Bankotsu rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Suikotsu at the stove. Bankotsu sat down in his chair at the head of the table. He was going to fall asleep on the table until Suikotsu whacked him upside the head.

"You know the kitchen is mine. Sit up if you're going to eat at the table." Suikotsu scolded.

"Yes Mom!" Bankotsu replied; Suikotsu hit him over the head again.

"Smart ass."

"You know it!" Bankotsu answered, he was going to lean back in his chair and put his feet on the table but then thought against it. Last tie he did that Suikotsu had thrown his legs in the air and Bankotsu was flat on his back, head banged into the floor. Bankotsu looked around the room. "Hey, Sui-kun, where's Kikyo?"

"Outside, and stop calling me that, it makes me sound edible." Suikotsu ordered.

"What? Did she leave?"

"No, she would have taken her bow and arrows with her. She wasn't carrying them when she came in here."

"Oh." Bankotsu relaxed, he didn't want her to get hurt again. But, just so Suikotsu knew what was going on he decided to tell him what happened last night. "Hey, Suiktosu, be nice to her ok? Don't piss her off."

"Yeah, already found that out. That priestess can be really scary." Suikotsu agreed.

"What did you do?" Bankotsu asked curious.

"All I did was ask if she was hungry. She told me she couldn't eat and demonstrated why."

"That…makes no sense," Bankotsu told him. "But, just leave Kikyo alone. She's not like us. We deserved what we got when we died. Not even Renkotsu can say otherwise. But, Kikyo, she was, she was murdered by her lover."

Suiktosu's head shot up. "What?"

"The man she loved, killed her." Bankotsu repeated.

"That's terrible. Why would anyone do that to a woman?"

"I don't know," Bankotsu admitted, " But when I find her murderer, I'll make sure he's never coming back!"

Suikotsu nodded in understanding. Bankotsu may be a ruthless killing demigod, but the one thing Bankotsu would not stand was a woman murdered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth, Well, Half Of It

-1Kikyo stood outside the abandoned castle that Bankotsu had brought her to. With her hair down blowing in the wind, she let herself go into her memories. She even forgot there was grass under her feet.

_The rain came down hard as the young miko stood there, waiting for her hidden opponent to attack. He was hiding in the tree behind her but she couldn't figure out why. So instead of shooting one of her arrows she just waited. _

"_What do you want?" Kikyo asked him. "Are you after the Shikon No Tama as well?" _

"_Shikon No Tama? What's that?" Her opponent asked her._

"_I see," She replied. "Well, stay away from me if you don't want to get killed."_

_Kikyo turned to walked away when her exhaustion caught up with her and she fell onto the wet ground. She could hear people gathering around her._

"_Kikyo-Onee-sama!" Keade shouted as she saw her sister laying face down on the ground.; she helped Kikyo sit up._

"_Keade?" Kikyo smiled as she saw her younger sister. "I see, I guess he let me live." _

Bankotsu opened the door and saw Kikyo standing with a far off lookon her face. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kikyo?" Bankotsu asked. "Are you alright?"

Kikyo snapped back into the present time and remembered where she was. Bankotsu was looking her, concern covering his face. She smiled a little just because of the irony of her memory and his arrival reminded her when younger sister asked that same question.

"Yes, I'm alright, just remembering the time I met my love." Kikyo answered.

Bankotsu looked her strait in the eyes, with anger seething through him, "Kikyo, I know how much he hurt you. You don't need to think about him anymore! I swear I will avenge you! I'm not going to let the man you loved cause you anymore pain!"

Kikyo stared at him thoroughly confused, "What are you saying?"

"I will not let Inuyasha get away with killing you!" He declared.

Bankotsu turned around to walk back to the castle when Kikyo stopped him.

"I am perfectly capable of avenging myself, Inuyasha did nothing to me. My death was not his fault. I was murdered by Onigumo's hand, not Inuyasha's. But this truth alone will not set me free, my soul will not rest in peace until I see Inuyasha dead for myself at my hands." Kikyo explained.

"What?" Bankotsu was shocked by what she told him. "You don't want to live?"

Kikyo shook her head, "I never wanted to be brought back into this world that rejected me. But as fate would have it I had no choice as my soul was pulled from my other self and place into this fake clay doll I call a body, when my reincarnation called my soul back, all I was left with was my hatred for Inuyasha. All I am waiting for is the right time, after Inuyasha avenges me I shall bring him to hell with me."

Kikyo walked on, smiled at the expression on her host's face. Bankotsu didn't know what to think, he didn't know you could hate someone that much that even in death, even if you know the truth, you would still want them dead. Kikyo's soul had frozen in time when she died, that's all he knew for sure, but, in order for that to happen her death had to tragic. She would vanish completely if she didn't find peace, he would just be sent back to hell. Kikyo…would be gone for good. How could he save her? He had to find out what happened to her. You just…couldn't be like that without a strong reason.

Bankotsu walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Suikotsu saw the sad look on his face and placed breakfast in front of him. Bankotsu just started eating. Siukotsu sat down next to him.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu looked up at him, "She's…a lost soul. She was frozen in time at her death."

"What?!" Suikotsu shouted, "How is that possible? She's a priestess!"

"She was also reincarnated. Nothing will save until she kill's the man she loves."

"But, does that mean she was killed by him or…"

"He didn't kill her, and she knows that, but she still wants his life." Bankotsu answered.

Kikyo listened outside the door to the kitchen, she laughed to herself as she heard them talking about her. Just because she was the protector of the Shikon No Tama didn't mean that she couldn't die, it was a good thing she didn't tell him that, or about the jewel shards she saw tainted with Naraku's evil in all of there throats.


End file.
